No me gusta tu música
by Grethell
Summary: El restaurante ofrece música en vivo y él se presenta ahí todos los sábados, ella llega a la hora de su presentación pero no presta la mas mínima atención a su música. One Shot/A.U.


" _No me gusta tu música"_

Cuando Levi compró el local, sólo era una bodega en ruinas; goteras por doquier, las paredes mohosas, el sistema de calefacción era simplemente una porquería y, claro, el piso destruido. Bueno, en general, todo el lugar era una mierda. Iba a costar demasiado dinero pagar las reparaciones de la infraestructura; el ingeniero, el arquitecto y el decorador tenían muy claro ese hecho. Pero Levi estaba decidido a no dar un paso atrás, ya que este era el sueño que tenían su madre y su tío antes de morir.

Con la pequeña herencia que dejaron los difuntos, resultado de años y años de trabajo duro, y más un significativo préstamo del banco, iba a cumplir el sueño de sus seres queridos sea como sea, no importaba qué.

Adquirir el préstamo no fue una tarea muy sencilla, es más, fue todo lo contrario. El azabache había hecho la solicitud en diversos bancos, las cuales habían sido todas rechazadas. Claro, hasta que uno por fin creyó en él y le facilitó la cantidad que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su deseado proyecto. Levi era un joven recientemente egresado de la carrera de administraciones, con un empleo en la empresa de telecomunicaciones, el cual le permitía vivir bien con el salario promedio de cualquier graduado, pero realizar su proyecto y hacerlo posible era lo primordial. El chico trabajaba y ahorraba todo lo posible para abrir el soñado restaurante que, un día, Kuchel y Kenny quisieron para la familia.

Al año de iniciar los arreglos o, mejor dicho, la reconstrucción del negocio, todo estaba completamente listo. La inauguración había sido un gran éxito; sus mejores amigos festejando junto a él y, cómo no, ayudándolo en todo lo que tiempo, Levi convirtió el restaurante en un lugar donde los jóvenes artistas llegaban a tocar su música. Grandes éxitos habían sido descubiertos en ese espléndido lugar.

Y, por supuesto, su pasatiempo favorito era la música. Su madre había sido profesora de piano durante muchos años y, evidentemente gracias a ella, Levi le encontró deleite y sabor a ese bello y magnífico arte.

El restaurante fue un éxito completo tras el pasar de siete años en funcionamiento, brindando a jóvenes, adultos y familias enteras, una comida exquisita, junto con un ambiente cálido y recreativo. Los días elegidos para el entretenimiento musical, eran los jueves viernes y sábados. Éste último día fue establecido por él mismo para poder presentar sus propias y originales composiciones que, cabe decir, eran magníficas.

Levi, un hombre bastante guapo y admirado por muchas fans, ya tenía por hecho un suceso: el día que él tocaba, todas aquellas chicas estaban allí en primer lugar, babeando y admirando de manera inhumana cada cosa que él realizaba.

Pero, desde hace aproximadamente ocho meses, llegaba una joven todos los sábados, sin faltar, a la hora exacta en que él se presentaba. ¿Lo extraño? Bueno, lo extraño era que esa chica nunca ponía el más mínimo ápice de atención a su famosa y siempre esperada presentación.

Él era bastante observador y tenía calculado hasta cada pequeño movimiento. Y aclaro que no era ninguna clase de espía o acosador, ni nada por el estilo, sino que esa joven repetía una y otra vez el mismo patrón todos los sábados. Al principio, Levi no le prestó la atención; suponía que ella era "Un diente más", "Otra persona que viene a relajarse con un poco de música". Esos pensamientos se le cruzaban por la mente cada vez que la veía. Pero todo se fue al caño cuando, un día, notó que esa chica llevaba puestos auriculares en sus oídos. Y, desde ese preciso momento, se interesó en ella o, más bien, comenzó a observarla en cada oportunidad. Algo raro, ya que Levi no se interesaba en nadie más que no fuese él y su grupo cercano, MUY cercano, de amigos.

Cada sábado ella llegaba puntual y saludaba gentilmente al barman, Reiner. Éste era un chico alto, de complexión robusta, pelo rubio corto, y unos pequeños ojos cafés. Se veía bastante intimidante como para ser barman, pero en realidad era un chico amable y, cabe mencionar, con una gran e increíble habilidad para preparar bebidas alcohólicas. Luego del pequeño saludo, Reiner le entregaba la bebida correspondiente y ella pagaba, yéndose a sentar, como siempre, en la misma mesa para dos personas, la cual se ubicaba en un rincón lejos de la tarima.

Levi había reparado en algo peculiar de la chica: En su atuendo nunca faltaba esa característica bufanda roja de la cual jamás se desprendía, incluso si el calor de las noches de verano atacaba sin consideración. También notó claramente a los lejos, desde la tarima, que la chica era muy bonita. Su piel pálida junto con su corto cabello negro, que le llegaba hasta su llamativo cuello, les incitaba a Levi a perderse en su aroma. Todos y cada uno de sus detalles hacían juego perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos azul grisáceo.Y, para darle el toque final, tenía unos finos y carnosos labios rosados. No era que Levi se fijara en ese tipo de trivialidades, pero admitía de verdad que la chica era preciosa.

Como todos los sábados, se sentaba en el mismo lugar que, por obra de los dioses, siempre estaba desocupado. La joven colocaba el bolso sobre la mesa y sacaba de él un reproductor de música, seleccionando alguna canción y, finalmente, colocándose los auriculares para disfrutar de la melodía. Levi no entendía por qué mierda hacía eso si había música en vivo en el restaurante, específicamente SU música. Y, para colmo, no sólo usaba su reproductor, sino que también sacaba una libreta para comenzar a escribir quién sabe qué pendejada.

Y tampoco es que al azabache le importara mucho lo que ella hacía, sino que le fastidiaba de verdad que lo ignorara como si simplemente no existiera; ignoraba su presentación, su bendita música.

Un día, exactamente el día en que Levi se mostraba, la joven volvió a llegar puntual. Pero Levi, esa noche, decidió finalmente acercarse a ella y aclarar esas jodidas inquietudes que lo carcomían por dentro. Que le resultara bonita y llamara a gritos su atención con esa misteriosa actitud, era definitivamente otro asunto.

Luego de que terminara su excelente presentación, Levi se acercó seguro al bar, pidió a Reiner dos tragos: un licor de fresas para la dama y un simple té endulzado con miel para él, ya que debía cuidar su voz. En seguida se acercó decidido a la mesa ocupada por la azabache, quien estaba escribiendo como de costumbre. Haló con uno de sus pies la silla, se sentó y dejó los dos vasos en la mesa. Y, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, la saludó, comenzando con la conversación.

―Hola ―extendió la mano por sobre la libreta, llamando la atención de su propietaria―. Soy Levi, el dueño del lugar.

―Lo sé ―respondió ella, alzando la mirada. Estrechó la mano que él le ofrecía, y luego sonrió.

 _Que Levi pensara que su sonrisa era jodidamente hermosa, eran simples trivialidades._

― ¿Puedo preguntar cómo es que lo sabes? Perfectamente puedo ser un músico más.

―El barman es mi amigo ―se acomodó mejor en la silla para observarlo atenta―. Él me recomendó este lugar y debo decir que es un excelente sitio.

―Gracias ―contestó con un tono de voz neutral―. ¿Tu nombre?

―Me llamo Mikasa.

Levi llegó a la conclusión de que ella desprendía una sensualidad demasiado atrayente, y más viendo sus profundos ojos de cerca.

―Mikasa, entonces… ―dijo, buscando las palabras correctas. Aunque al final terminó por ser un poco (muy) directo―. ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes al ignorar mi presentación y mi música?

― ¿Ofendido? ―indagó ella, divertida. Con una ceja enarcada y una media sonrisa resbalándose en sus labios. Levi estaba a punto de defenderse, pero Mikasa siguió hablando―. Bueno, Levi. Con mi libreta pretendo escribir un libro, soy escritora ―volvió a sonreír con ironía―, y con mis auriculares pretendo escuchar música…

―Hay buena música en vivo ―la interrumpe―. MI MÚSICA.

―Claro, Levi. Es sólo que existe un pequeño detalle ―hizo una pausa que al azabache se le antojó eterna―. No me gusta tu música.

Él pensó en sus palabras atentamente, las cuales golpearon las paredes de su cabeza y lo dejaron medio mareado y confundido. _Pero, ¿qué mierda?_ Pensó. Volvió a mirar fijamente sus ojos grises y pudo notar que éstos reflejaban que lo que acababa de decir era la pura verdad.

 _Levi era, sin dudas, un hombre observador, pero también uno muy perseverante e iba a conseguir que Mikasa se interesara en su música y…. en algo más._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Hola! De ante mano gracias por leer espero que les guste este one shot, yo y mis locas ideas de noches de insomnio. Todos los créditos a mi amada beta Celeste, gracias bella eres increíble y genial, love you :x mi pequeña (no tan pequeña) amiga sin ti esto seria un desastre de horrores ortográficos y horrores de redacción.

Otra vez gracias por leer, nos vemos en alguna otra loca historia que salga de mi retorcida mente.

Besos... Grethell.


End file.
